


kandykat edit

by hoarous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arts, M/M, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I was leery to be one of the first (the first?) to post drawporn to this fandom but I guess the last page of "unavoidable" was smutty enough that it's only a matter of degree now? Yeah idk. NSFW edit of a fancomic I did. I guess I'm posting all my vaguely sequential stuff now?</p><p><3s to L for hosting this for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	kandykat edit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kandykat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168503) by [hoarous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous). 



  



End file.
